


The Vanilla Fairy

by TheKuudere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child Kuroko Tetsuya, Child Murasakibara Atsushi, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKuudere/pseuds/TheKuudere
Summary: When Atsushi is five-year-old and teachers and his parents have given up finally that maybe he’s not going to be anyone’s friends or even try to talk to anyone, he met a vanilla fairy.





	1. Vanilla Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction and my first language isn't english, so I apologize for it immediately if there are some mistakes. :/  
> I hope you like this short twoshot story and feel free to comment!

 

Murasakibara Atsushi has always been a tall and silent kid who can’t get enough of snacks or candies. Other kids are always too scared of him or too shy to even try make friends with him and maybe he was too lazy too to try that. It’s too tiring for him and he has he’s snacks so everything is good or that what’s four-year-old Atsushi thinks anyway.

 

So, when Atsushi is five-year-old and teachers and his parents have given up finally that maybe he’s not going to be anyone’s friends or even try to talk to anyone he met a vanilla fairy. Or that’s what the violet haired boy likes to think of the tiny, pale, blue cotton candy haired boy.

 

It happened a few days ago, when he forget to take his usual amount of snacks to school and he didn’t even find any candies from his school back. So yes, Atsushi was in a very angry mood. He was hungry, he didn’t have his snacks and his lunch wasn’t enough for him. After all, he was a growing boy.

 

So, when the break began and he was left alone quickly with his growling stomach what he complained about loudly. Then just like nowhere there was a pale hand stretched out for him and there were three candies. Atsushi followed the pale stretched hand and find himself looking bluest eyes he has ever seen with confusion.

 

“They’re for you”, the short boy said with a quiet voice, which was little strange. Nobody gives him anything apart from his family and other kids are always wary of him because of his size and his weirdo hair.  Atsushi don’t really care about that but the three candies which was given to him and taked them from himself and looked at them with curiosity. When he looked back for the boy to thanks him there wasn’t anyone anymore. No tiny boy with palest skin colour ever or anything blue. So, he opened one of the wrapped candies and put the hard candy in his mouth and looked at the wrapping paper.

 

“Vanilla...”

 

That day in school Atsushi met the vanilla fairy.

 


	2. We meet again Vanilla Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that day, Atsushi haven’t met the vanilla fairy again and he almost forgot the tiny boy – almost.

Since that day, Atsushi haven’t met the vanilla fairy again and he almost forgot the tiny boy – almost.

 

When he started elementary school in age six it wasn’t anything big or it was just what he liked to think. He didn’t have any friends again, he was the tallest of all the kids again and he still ate all kind of snacks. So, there wasn’t anything new really, just that now there was more school and it was more tiring.

 

So, when Atsushi was nine-year-old there was again unfortunate day for him. He forgot to take his usual amount of snacks to school and he didn’t have any money to even buy more snacks.  
It’s miserable, the feeling how his stomach is growling, eating him and Atsushi didn’t care about the mean looks other kids threw at him. They have they’re lunch with them and he had it too but it wasn’t enough!

“I’m so hungry....” Atsushi whimpered in his seat, head against the desk and arms hugging his stomach.

 

It was obvious that Atsushi wasn’t looking or caring enough of his surroundings and nobody can’t really blame him when he almost screamed and hit his knees on his desk when he saw the boy in front of his desk.  
Just when he was starting to shout angrily to the boy and threat to crush him there was a hand stretched out for him with candies and it make Atsushi freeze all his movements. The wrapping papers were so familiar-looking...

 

“Go ahead”, was heard in the next second with the same quiet voice, just like then.. Atsushi gaze goes quickly at the boy and is surprised to see the same boy as then.  
The boy now is a taller of course, but it is fragile looking and tiny compared to Murasakibara. Still has his light blue cotton candy hair but it’s a little longer now. Skin pale like last time and the eyes still blue as ever.

 

“The vanilla fairy…” Atsushi mumbles in astonished and the other boy looked confused for a moment before he smiled kindly for the violet haired boy and put the candies on Atsushi’s table.

 

“It’s just Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it for now! I don't know if there will be more for this story, but for now this will do. :)


End file.
